


MyStreet Season 7 - Residuum

by PatCeption



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Action, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatCeption/pseuds/PatCeption
Summary: After the events of MyStreet Season 6, Aphmau and Co. must deal with the aftermath, including Aaron's memory loss, Aphmau's heartbreak, Garroth's new werewolf traits, Lucinda's loss in magic, and Zack's return. However, 6 months after the Starlight incident, a new evil is unleashed by a familiar blue haired witch. Aphmau and Co. are thrown into battle against a cold blooded, killing machine tied to Zack, Elizabeth, Michael, Derek, and Garte's pasts'.
Relationships: Aaron/Aphmau
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: MyStreet Season 7: Residuum





	1. A Distance Greater Than Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 0: After a return home with high hopes, Toby has an unexpected meeting that goes South quickly.  
> Chapter 1: Two days earlier, as Aphmau laments her life in isolation, she is suddenly offered an opportunity by Toby. Aaron wakes up in his still unfamiliar house, and prepares to hopefully find Shu.

Chapter 0  
Facade

Toby  
The street was quiet, as it always was. Small, dirty, poor, these were just a few words that could describe the neighborhood Toby lived in. Although he was commander of the Guardian Forces he was paid just the same as the lowest ranking solider in his army. It had been that way for some time. Ever since Michael had been pushing for output on the project. People just seemed to accept the lower pay which Toby had a hard time understanding until he learned the truth. But that was in the past now. The new leader had recently raised pay for all employees and especially for Toby considering what he had endured. With this news, he hoped to move his family out of this grungy neighborhood to live somewhere safer to raise his son. He had actually just arrived back in town to give his wife the good news.

The thoughts of what new opportunities were in store for his wife and son occupied him as he made his way down the cracked and overgrown sidewalk. By order of the company, he wore his street clothes as to not arose suspicion, especially after they had been in the news so much. Despite this, he still wore his badge as he was proud of it. He had worked day and night to get to the position of commander, and he wasn’t going to let a little controversy get in the way of that. However, a little controversy was an understatement, but he had pushed that to the back of his mind that day. He didn’t have a bag with him, as he didn’t plan to stay long. 

“A day or two should be enough before I have to get back to work,” he thought.

He arrived at a small housing unit of four doors, two on the first floor and two on the second. He slowly ascended a thin flight of stairs that hugged the left side of the building’s front. Toby stopped at the landing. He felt a strange tingling sensation on his neck. That of which one gets when they feel someone is watching them. He turned to his right and looked over the rusted metal railing out to the street and beyond the the other mismatched houses and buildings across but saw nothing. He turned back to his objective, the bluish grey door on his left. Room 4 on 7235 Aburn St. was his house, or rather apartment which he shared with his wife Janice and son Robby. He knew they weren’t home yet. It was only eleven thirty after all and Janice would be at the art studio and Robby would still be at kindergarten. Toby couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they came home to him and the great news. 

Toby pulled out a yellowed key from his jacket. It was the only one on the small key ring it was attached to as Toby didn’t own a car. He inserted it into the similarly colored doorknob and unlocked the door. He stepped inside without hesitation of course, this was his house there was nothing to worry about here. The door opened to his living room which was small and cramped, even without much furniture or decor to speak of. Toby and Janice had done their best to make it look the best it could be. They had cleaned and repaired every inch of the tan walls and navy blue carpet, and what they couldn’t salvage was covered up by their furniture. Toby crossed the room in six short strides, walking past the glass coffee table and two person couch to his left with a window above it and old CRT TV sitting in a wood cabinet to his right. 

He then stepped into the kitchen, which was tiled in an off white. He had a clear view right from the end of the kitchen all the way to the front door. There was a wall cutout which allowed anyone working in the kitchen to observe what was going on in the living room. The fridge was cornered between the brown cabinets and white countertop on the left wall and the back wall where the door to Toby and Janice’s bedroom was. He stepped forward and was about to grab hold of the handle when a knock came from the front door. He stopped and stood upright. He couldn’t think of who it could be. Then it hit him, the landlord. The nosy man always knew what everyone did at any time. The guy had made it point to let him know too. He would mention things in conversation Toby knew he didn’t tell him about, such as a doctor’s appointment or family meeting. The man was probably here now to ask him about what exactly happened on Starlight or what was up with the Ultima. This brought the thought of moving to Toby’s head and encouraged him that it as absolutely the right thing to do. 

Toby walked toward the door with a little regret in his stride. He stopped just short to consider faking being away only for more knocking to come. He sucked up his fears with a sigh and opened the door. What greeted him was not what he expected. He didn’t have a peep hold in the door, so it was always to toss up of who it could be, but he had never seen this person before. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket which showed some age and over a grey sweater. She had on black suit pants paired with black tennis shoes which had a number of scuffs over them, but aside from that look taken care of. The thing that stood out to Toby the most was that he couldn’t tell her age. She looked older than fifteen, but not as old as a college student. Her face was hard to read, which wasn’t helped by her blank expression and grey eyes. Was she blind? No, not quite that. How could she have made it all the way here if she was blind? She didn’t look the type to live here. Toby suddenly realized he had been staring for sometime and decided to break the silence.

“Um…hello,” He had to decide how to act. He settled on cordial, “Are you okay? Did you need something?” 

No response.

Toby spoke again, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call somebody?”

Still nothing.

Toby resigned and said, “Alight, well if you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong I can’t help you. Do you want to come inside? Will you feel more comfortable there?”

A slight reaction. Although Toby couldn’t tell if it was a yes or a no.

He gambled and took it as a yes, “Okay, why don’t you come in and I can try to help you,” he stepped aside from the door frame to make room.   
The girl game in and appeared to be taking in the apartment. He shut the door behind her, but left it unlocked to make her feel safe. He walked past her and motioned to the couch.

“You can take a seat if you’d like,” he said as he looked at her.

She didn’t even glance in the direction he gestured, she just focused on him. The staring contest went on for sometime. Toby didn’t know what to do. What did the girl want? What was with the blank stare? And why had she seemed to be waiting for him? He had never seen her before in his life. Just as all these questions were being given logical answers in Toby’s head, he noticed something. A glint of metal from the the sun coming through the window illuminated an object the girl was holding inside her jacket. In that moment, Toby realized what was about to happen. 

Toby dived through the kitchen door way as the girl drew her weapon. The earth shattering sound of a gun being fired filled the whole apartment. Toby dragged himself around the wall as another shot came from the girl’s pistol. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an old multi-use tool and flicked open the dinky knife. He looked the ground and saw blood. His leg, she grazed it. It hurt, but he had felt worse. He readied himself as the footsteps of the girl drew closer. He heard footsteps on tile and immediately turned and tackled the girl to the ground. They fell into the living room. Toby held her gun arm down has he forced his knife arm closer to her face. Her face. Her face was still blank. How? He was much bigger than her and stronger than her right?

Suddenly, Toby felt extreme force against him. The girl then dropped her pistol and knocked his arm out of the way. She then threw him backward over her head with more force than Toby had ever felt in his life. He crashed into the coffee table and collided hard with the ground. Dizziness overcame him as he lifted his head toward the door. He just had to make it out. But before he could do anything the girl locked his arms down beneath his back and lowered her pistol to his head. 

Toby’s eyes widened and he began to shake, “P-please.”

The girl stared at him with her cold, lifeless eyes and without mercy pulled the trigger.

Chapter 1  
A Distance Greater than Space

Two Days Earlier—  
Aphmau  
She was floating. A dark expanse that lead on forever. Where was she? Aphmau looked around trying to grasp her surroundings when she noticed something in the darkness. She squinted her eyes until she could make it out to be a person. It was…Aaron. No. He just looked like him. His hair, body type, and some facial features matched, but Aphmau knew that he wasn’t the man she loved. He wore midivil metal armor with a red pauldron on his right shoulder. Aphmau wondered if she should call out to the man given she didn’t know him. Before she could act a bright light shot out of the darkness like an arrow and blinded her. She turned to the source as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. The woman from before. The woman who had been there when she had died stared intently at Aphmau.

The light began to engulf the whole space, and the woman disappeared between the rays. Aphmau shielded her eyes as she began to hear another voice. A muffled voice that appeared to be calling out, but she could not understand what it was calling out to…

“Aphmau!”

Aphmau’s eyes opened up to see Travis looking over her. Travis had on a guardian forces navy blue jacket over his hospital gown. He looked at Aphmau with tired eyes. Ones filled with regret and sorrow. Though he was acting his usual self, Aphmau knew he was still shaken by the events on Starlight six months ago. Aphmau’s room had a large glass door that opened up onto a balcony that peered down onto the streets below. During the morning it let in sunlight to wake her up if she forgot to close the curtains the night before. That was helped by the room’s almost fully white color scheme that bounced light off the walls, ceiling, and tiled floor. And it was especially helped this morning because of Travis’ silvery hair that directed the sun directly into Aphmau’s eyes.

“Good morning,” Travis said with a smile. 

“What’s got you up so early?” Aphmau asked while sitting up.

“Early?” Travis said leaning back, “It’s eleven o’ clock already! I would have expected sleeping in this late out someone like Lucinda, but not for you!”

Aphmau turned to the digital clock on her bedside table, “Oh wow! You’re right! I didn’t even stay up late last night!”

“You were probably havin’ a pretty good dream then,” Travis said, smirking, “Was it about a beach filled with nothing but shirtless guys or something?”

“No way!” Aphmau said turning red, “I bet you just dream about all the guys disappearing and leaving all the girls in the world to you!”

“Wow, that’s oddly specific.”

“Yeah, and I bet it’s true!” 

“Well, if I’m being honest,” Travis turned away from Aphmau, “You don’t want to know the types of dreams I have…”

“Oh yuck!” Aphmau said recoiling.

Travis turned back to Aphmau, “Anyways, I came in to tell you that the breakfast service is already over, so you’ll probably want to wait until lunch or grab something out of the vending machine.”

Aphmau relaxed, “Aw man…alright. Thanks Travis.”

“No problem,” Travis said.

The room was suddenly filled with tension. Not out of malice, just out of mutual understanding of interest. Travis then stood up.

“Well, I’m going,” He turned to the door, “They’ve got some papers filed they asked me to help with, so…”

“Yeah,” Aphmau said softly, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you,” Travis walked out of the her room.

Aphmau stayed in place for a moment longer, still wrapped up in her own thoughts. She then shook herself out of it and pulled herself out of her hospital bed and down onto the floor. Aphmau bent down and pulled a pair of white indoor slippers onto her feet that had been provided to her. She wasn’t allowed to keep anything from her and Aaron’s home, and certainly wasn’t allowed to keep the clothes she wore on the Celestial Canon. Those had been quarantined away along with the Demon Warlock’s armor Travis had been wearing. 

She stood up and looked around the room briefly before heading to the door. Not too long into her stay, Aphmau had been moved from a multi-person room to a single room due to her extended stay. Travis had also been moved to a room of his own. His faced the ocean, and in turn had a great view of the sunset. Aphmau and Travis had frequently sat on his balcony to admire the sight. Aside from high school, Aphmau had never really been close to Travis and didn’t have much in common with him. Rather than to sit and chat, most often they sat together just enjoy the company. They were sill on Starlight after all. Far, far away from any of their friends who were only appointed occasional visits. It became extremely lonely and depressing. This was only amplified by Aphmau’s guilt over the loss of Aaron. It hurt her to know that he could not remember the times they spent together and the love they shared. Aphmau hadn’t seen Aaron in person since he first left. However, even when he had been there he wasn’t. Aphmau didn’t have an emotional connection with this new man because he couldn’t reciprocate their familiar feelings. All of this bore down on Aphmau every minute of every day since. 

All these thoughts and feelings flowed through Aphmau’s head as she made her way out of her room and down the brightly lit hospital hallway. She turned right at the end of the hall and made her way over to a pair of vending machines in a cutout in the right wall. One dispensed snacks varying from chips to candy, and the other dispensed drinks such as pop or simply water. Aphmau stepped up to the snack machine on the left and selected chips without much thought. She reached into her gown pocket and pulled out a silver card with Guardian Forces logos on it. It had been provided to her soon after she moved into her new room. Aphmau didn’t know if it was standard procedure or an apology of sorts, but didn’t think much of it. Free money is free money and she deserved it after what they had put her through. She then moved to her right and did the same with the beverage machine on the right only selecting a Diet Poopsie.   
Just as Aphmau was collecting her breakfast she heard a voice call out, “Hey!” She turned to see Toby, the Guardian Force commander looking at her from the end of the hallway she had come from. He jogged up to her and stopped.

“Hey! I’ve…uh….got a job for you if you’d like!”

Aaron  
Aphmau looked up at Aaron with desperation in her eyes. Aaron held the towel to her wound firmly, not breaking eye contact with her. Tears started to roll down his face as Aphmau started to lose focus on him. He heard himself telling her she would be fine but he knew it was far from true. He didn’t say it to lie to her, more just to tell himself that the impossible would happen. 

“Aaron…,” Aphmau re-focused on Aaron, “I-I don’t want to die Aaron…please…”

Aaron sat up in a cold sweat. The morning sun poured in through his bedroom window bathing his bed in sunlight. He looked down at his hands, the ones he had seen in his dream. He could just barely make out their shape. What was that? Was that a memory or his? The girl that died was the one from the hospital he woke up in so that couldn’t have been a memory. Aaron couldn’t remember anything past waking up in the hospital. He wasn’t even told his own name for some time after that. 

Aaron pulled himself up and out of bed, his feet landing on the cold wood ground. He looked around the room. He couldn’t see much. When he woke up in the hospital the doctors told him among many other things that he was blind. And while he could make out general shapes and could see some movement, he was told he would never see properly again. Though he couldn’t ever remember seeing properly in the first place. He couldn’t even remember that room he was sleeping in was apparently his childhood bedroom. It was described to him as relatively small with had blue walls and a white ceiling. He had a sliding closet that sat on the wall to the right of his bed. The window was above a worn wood desk to the left of his bed. The bed itself had a racer pattern on a blue background matching the wall color. Aaron couldn’t remember liking racers. The layout of his room and the house as a whole had only recently become ingrained into his mind so he could finally operate on his own without assistance.

Aaron felt around on the bed until he felt his phone nestled in the covers. He lifted it up and asked for the time. Eleven o’ clock. He turned and felt his way to the closet, slide it open, and pulled out a t-shirt that he hastily threw on. He slowly moved to the door, opened it, and made his way down the still rather unfamiliar hall. At the end of the hall, he reached the landing of the stairs that followed the foyer’s wall. As he began to make his way down, he heard the clinking of glass and silverware from the kitchen. When he reached the bottom, he made his way through the door on the opposite side of the foyer which opened into a quaint kitchen painted in light green. He was told it was decorated with basic white wall tiling and an off white floor tiling in contrast to the rest of the house’s dark wood flooring. 

A shape turned around from the running sink, “Oh, hey Aaron! I see you’re all ready for the day,” she said indicating his bed head and clothing.

The girl’s name was Melissa. She was apparently Aaron’s sister, though he could not remember. From what Aaron could understand, she seemed like the party girl type. She was very energetic and especially liked having lots of people around her, however there were times where she seemed to come off as abrasive. Or maybe that was her mistakenly addressing the Aaron she used to know, but that wasn’t him anymore. Melissa had been the one to bring Aaron here and give him housing. She was always nice to him, and made it a point to fulfill any of his needs. In the six months he had been living with her, he began to believe her as his closest friend, especially considering her really didn’t know anybody else. 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t get to bed until kid of late last night,” Aaron said with a nervous laugh.

“Thats fine,” Melissa said, turning her attention back to the sink, “ Also, your shirt’s on backwards.”

“Oh shoot,” Aaron said, twisting the shirt around, “Thanks.”

“No Problem,” she said, continuing to wash dishes, “We still have enough daylight to go today.”

“Good,” Aaron said, moving to the fridge. 

Over the last six months, he and Melissa had been following a breadcrumb trail off of the only thing he could remember; a username from an online game that he could not remember the name of. He did distinctly remember talking with a person who went simply by the name of Shu. Off of that, the two began combing through usernames of MMOs that had been popular when Aaron was in high school. To their dismay, Shu wasn’t an uncommon username, and in littered every single one they researched. So, they bit the bullet and delved into each one. They found email addresses and phone numbers associated with each one and went down each rabbit hole. Unfortunately, many turned out to be dead numbers and emails that couldn’t be accessed. A few showed promise, but ended up not being her. 

They were on their most recent promising account. In its description, they had mentioned the high school they went to. Melissa informed Aaron, that this was apparently Aaron’s old high school. He had no recollection of his high school, but he took this as a good sign. After many attempts to contact the account, Melissa suggested visiting the school, which was evidently closed, to see if they could stir up any memories there. 

Aaron sat down at the wooden kitchen table that was overlooked by the counter and sink behind him. He was excited to go to the school. He felt they were finally getting somewhere, and maybe, just maybe he might find the final piece to meet Shu. Although, he had thought this all before. Multiple times in fact when they had previously felt close to finding her. He brushed this off though, and grabbed a box of cereal Melissa had left out for him and prepared his breakfast. 

“Do you need any help with that?” Melissa asked.

“No thanks, I’ve got this,” Aaron replied.

“We’ll probably want to leave soon. Will you be ready?” Melissa asked, continuing to wash dishes.

“I’ll be ready, don’t worry,” he said as he continued to wonder if this might finally end the search for Shu.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garroth prepares to finally live independently again, while Lucinda continues adjusting to life without magic. Mellisa and Aaron arrive at the derelict Phoenix Drop High in hopes of ending their search for Shu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not complete yet. I feel really bad for how long I've gone without updating, so I at least want to provide something. This is still underway, but I can't promise that the whole thing will be complete soon. Thank you for all the support thus far!

Garroth  
Garroth opened his eyes. The rays of sunlight poured through the living room window and shone onto his face. He blinked his eyes several times as they adjusted to the light. Garroth turned his head and reached for his phone sitting next to him. The screen illuminated and read 11:00. Crap. He slept in late. Garroth stood up and surveyed the room. He was at his mom’s house. It was his childhood house. The one that he met Katelyn, Travis, and Aphmau in. Garroth had spent the last six months here after they escaped Starlight. The only people he’d seen since had been his mom, Zane, and Melissa. His mom had reduced him to a baby. Although he wasn’t mad about it, she babied him even more than she had before. Anything he needed or wanted to do, she would do it for him. Garroth certainly did enjoy the luxury as the true stud he thought he was, but did feel like his freedom had been completely diminished. Not only because of the babying, but also because he hadn’t been able to even leave the property. The guardian forced had placed him under strict supervision until he was able to hide his werewolf characteristics consistently. Thankfully that time had finally come. Thanks to Melissa’s training over the past six months, he could now reliably and consistently hide his ears and tail. But he expected no less from himself. The guardian forces had at long last granted him permission to travel at his own will and to live without supervision again. He would finally be able to move back in with Zane and Laurance. Trouble was, he slept in. Garroth started to look around the room. He had left his half packed bags out last night to remind himself to finish packing them, but they weren’t there anymore.

“Gar-Gar!”

Garroth turned to a doorway to see his mom entering the room. She dragged out  
his bags behind her.

“Mom!” Garroth rushed over to her and helped he pull the bags out, “What is all this?”

She smiled at him, “Well you slept in and I couldn’t possible wake my little Gar-Gar from his sleep! You know—”

“I know mom! You tell me all the time that I still look the same when I sleep as I did when I was a baby.”

“Oh, let your mom gush a bit!”

“Anyways, what were you doing with my bags?” Garroth gestured down at the full bags.

“Since you slept in, I finished packing your bags for you!”  
“Mom…you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Garroth,” she looked at him with a stare that spoke a thousand words, “this is the last I could do.”

Garroth sighed, “Thank you. You know, I’m going to have to get used to being an independent adult again after you’ve spoiled me for the past six months,” Garroth began to pick up his bags.

“You know, you could just stay here is you want. You, Zane, and I. Just the three of us.”

Garroth turned to her, bags in hand, “Mom, we’ve talked about this. I want to try to go back to the way things were before Starlight. Before the lodge. I don’t want to hide away.”

Suddenly, his mom rushed in and wrapped her arms around Garroth, giving him a tight hug, “I know. I just…get this overwhelming sense that even though you and Zane are alive and well, that—that there’s something important still not here, something that I’ve forgotten.”

Garroth hugged her back, “Mom. Zane and I will always be here for you. Don’t hesitate to call us.”

Garroth’s mom stepped back, sniffled, and wiped her face, “Thank you.”

Beep beep! The sound of a car horn outside broke the silence, “Oh!” Garroth said, readjusting his bags, “That must be Zane!”

Garroth crossed the living room, and passed the large kitchen decorated in dark brown cabinets and arrived at the front door.

“I’ve got it!” his mom said before Garroth could try to open the door.

Garroth walked outside of his childhood home and made his way down the short path to the driveway where a car was parked. The ground was topped with snow, and the sky was grey despite the sun. It wasn’t freezing, but it was cold enough for Garroth to see his own breath as he arrived at the running car. 

“Garroth!” Kawaii-chan stepped out of the passenger side door. 

“Kawaii-chan!” Garroth replied, “I didn’t know you’d be here too.”

She smiled, “Well, Kawaii-chan didn’t want Zane to have to make the trip here all on his own, so she thought she’d come with him!”

“Aww, that’s so nice of you to care so much about my baby brother,” Garroth sniffles and seems to get a tear in his eye.

“Hey, what did I say about calling me ‘baby brother’?” Zane walked around the driver’s side of the car.

Garroth’s eyes lit up, “Baby brother!” He dropped his bags, ran up to zane, and hugged him, lifting him into the air.

“Wahh!” Zane said, surprised at the sudden loss of footing.

Garroth slowly set Zane back on the pavement, but continued to hug him, “I missed you so much.”

Zane hugged him back, “I missed you too.”

“Zane!” The Pair turned to see their mother bustling out of the house, a gift bag in hand.

The two reached out, embracing each other. Zianna stepped back, “My how much you’ve changed,” she said taking in Zane’ new look.

That’s when Garroth noticed how different Zane’s clothing choice was. Zane was still wearing his familiar black mask over his mouth and nose, but was now wearing brighter clothes, well at least brighter than what he wore before. He was wearing a dark red shirt with hints of pink in it, along with grey pants.

“Umm...Kawaii-chan has been helping me expand my wardrobe,” he said sheepishly.

Kawaii-chan slid to his side, “Yeah! And Zane has also been changing Kawaii-chan’s wardrobe!”

Garroth then noticed that Kawaii-chan’s usually pink exclusive clothing had been replaced with some darker colors in her blue jeans, and grey jacket, while still retaining color in her pink shirt. Garroth grinned, “Awww! Isn’t that so lovey dovey of them?”

Zianna put her hands together, “Oh my gosh! I’ll have to get you two matching outfits for Christmas!”

“Mom-” Zane said before Kawaii-chan interjected, “That would be amazing Ms. Romeve! You’re so thoughtful!”

“Ahhhhaha!” Zianna squealed, “You’re always so polite Kawaii-chan! You’re perfect for my Zu-Zu!”

“Mom!” Zane said, embarrassed.

“Oh, I shouldn’t keep you guys too long!” She turned to Garroth, “Gar-Gar, do you have everything? I can-”

“I have everything, mom,” He smiled, “I’m all set.”

“Ok,” she said, she seemed to tense up, “Be careful on the roads. If something happens-”

“Nothing will happen mom,” Zane said, giving her an earnest look, “That was a once in a lifetime event, and it’s over now.”

“Y-you’re right,” she replied, relaxing, “It’s a long drive, so you ought to get going.”

Garroth looked down at her, “I love you mom, thank you.”

“Thank you for taking care of Garroth this whole time,” Zane added.

“Oh, my boys,” tears filled Zianna’s eyes, “Get going before I cry a river,” a small laugh escaped her, coming off more sad than happy.

Zane turned to Garroth, “You got that?” He asked, indicating the bags.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll just put them in the back,” Garroth began making his way around the car.

“Goodbye Ms. Romeve!” Kawaii-chan called as she opened the passenger side door.

“Goodbye Kawaii-chan! Take care of my Zu-Zu for me!” Zianna said with a wave.

“Mom!” Zane started, but he stopped himself as he looked at his mom, “I’ll see you later.”

Garroth hopped in the back of the car, now set to go. All three of them called out to the window to Zianna as the car backed out of the driveway, “Goodbye!”

“Goodbye!” She called back.

Garroth stared out the window as his mom and the house slowly slid away out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any feedback on the writing or source material you can, thank you!


End file.
